Noragami
by Itlana
Summary: Helaian takdir yang semula sudah terputus karena terbakar di salah satu sisi nya, kini secara ajaib telah tumbuh kembali dan terus menerus memanjang. Masa lalu. Masa sekarang. Masa depan. Masih terhubung oleh helaian itu./"Aku lupa, aku sudah menukarkan semua isi tasku dengan dia."/"Sudah kubilang berhenti berteriak!"/4 Love-Shot #sisters #BlackCat #4


Seorang anak balita berwajah bulat dan bermata biru terang tengah berlari sambil sedikit terengah-engah menyusuri sisi trotoar jalan yang memang jarang di lewati mobil. Tas punggung nya tergerak ke atas – ke bawah akibat dari laju kedua kaki mungil nya semakin cepat. Sebelah tangannya memegang topi bulat berwarna kuning yang dia kenakan untuk menutup rambut berwarna merah muda miliknya. Dan disepanjang perjalanan dia selalu bergumam sendirian, sambil sesekali terkikik geli. Seperti sedang saling melemparkan beberapa candaan pada roh-roh yang tinggal di jalanan yang ia lalui.

Ketika diujung persimpangan jalan dia berhenti berlari, pandangannya berfokus pada suatu hal yang ada di seberang pintu taman. Sesuatu yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan jika dia menghampirinya. Bukan sebuah perosotan, sebuah ayunan, atau pun sebuah istana pasir yang dapat membuat anak balita pada umunya merengek ingin menghampirinya. Tetapi hal yang dia pandang dengan mata bulat yang berbinar itu adalah seekor kucing gemuk berbulu hitam yang sedang mendengkur dibawah bayangan pohon ek yang rindang di taman.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 4

"Noragami (Dewa Kucing)"

From

Narusaku's Event : 4 Love-Shot

Theme : Black Cat

.

.

Standard Warnings !

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama anak balita itu berlari, akhirnya dia sampai didepan sebuah rumah berwarna krem. Dia berjinjit mencoba menekan tombol bel rumah, tetapi dia tak dapat menekan bel. Tak habis akal dia melompat kecil, dengan harapan kali ini dia dapat menyentuh tombol nya meskipun hanya sedikit. Setelah beberapa kali dia mencoba, akhirnya dengan berat hati dia mengakui bahwa orangtua nya terlalu bodoh untuk memasang bel setinggi itu. Seharusnya mereka memasang dua bel. Satu untuk orang-orang yang cukup tinggi dan satu lagi untuk orang yang tidak terlalu tinggi –atau pendek– seperti dirinya.

"Mama!" Akhirnya gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk memanggil Ibu nya di balik pagar besi. Kedua tangannya memegang erat dua bilah besi yang sejajar, kepala nya terdorong kedepan mencoba melihat keadaan di halaman. Mungkin saja Ibu nya sedang ada dihalaman. Sekali lagi dia berteriak, sedikit lebih menjerit sekarang. "Mama! Melody pulang! Mama! Mama!"

Terdengar langkah seseorang yang sedang menuju pintu di dalam. Melody –nama anak itu- akhirnya menghela napas lega. Terlihat menggelikan, karena dia seorang anak balita –yang menghela napas seperti seorang orang dewasa.

Pintu rumah terbuka, menampakkan seorang anak lainnya. Kali ini seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata hazel yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Melody. "Seharusnya kau memencet bel nya," ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan tangan terangkat keatas menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap. "-bukannya berteriak seperti itu."

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu pagar. Tangannya membuka selot yang sejajar dengan tombol bel rumah.

"Tapi bel nya terlalu tinggi." Jawab Melody sembari menghambur masuk kedalam rumah dengan tergesa, melemparkan kedua sepatu yang ia kenakan di lantai rumah.

"Hei! Rapihkan sepatu mu terlebih dahulu. Atau Ibu akan marah lagi– "

"Ku serahkan sepatu ajaibku pada kakak ku yang hebat!"

Gadis kecil itu berteriak dari dalam rumah dengan penuh semangat. Sang kakak hanya memasang ekspresi malas, menutup kembali pagar dan masuk menyusul adik nya kedalam rumah. Mengabaikan permintaan adik nya agar merapikan sepatu nya terlebih dahulu.

Anak laki-laki itu dengan gontai menyusuri lorong rumah kemudian berbelok ke arah kanan, memasuki ruang tamu dimana adik perempuan nya sedang berada didepan televisi, matanya berbinar ketika seorang aktor laki-laki muncul dilayar datar didepannya.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu?" tanya sang kakak sembari mengangkat tubuh sang adik agar tak duduk terlalu depan menonton televisi. "Apa kau mendapat nilai A lagi?"

Dengan sekali gerakan adiknya berdiri, senyumnya mengembang memenuhi wajah bulat nya yang kecil. Dia berkacak pinggang dengan bangga didepan kakak nya, "Kau harus berlutut dihadapanku, ketika melihat nilai ku. _Romeo_."

Kakak nya tertawa geli, "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibir nya "Kalau kau bohong, kau akan menjadi tahanan ku selama-lama nya. _Juliet_."

Gadis kecil itu memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada kakaknya, tanpa berkata apapun dia bergegas mengambil tas punggung berwarna kuning yang tergeletak tak berdaya didekat pintu ruang tamu. Membuka dan membalikkan tas itu. Mengeluarkan apapun yang ada didalam tas.

"Lihat dan berlututlah-" kata-kata si gadis kecil menghilang ketika sesuatu dari tas nya jatuh mendentum di permukaan lantai. Oh tidak, dia melupakan nya. Gadis itu menganggkat wajahnya perlahan, memberikan sebuah cengiran maaf pada sang kakak. "Aku lupa, aku sudah menukarkan semua isi tas ku dengan _dia_."

Mata biru milik sang kakak menatap tak percaya apa yang dilakukan si gadis kecil. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat semula, menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya dengan panik. Kakinya yang terus melangkah kebelakang –tanpa melihat- membuat nya hampir saja jurkal ke atas lantai berbahan marmer. "Keluarkan itu dari rumah sekarang!"

Melody memandang kakak nya dengan tatapan kecewa, memang apa salahnya jika dia menukarkan semua buku dan pensil nya dengan _dia_ ? Melody menundukkan kepalanya, bahu nya bergetar cukup cepat, beberapa isakan keluar dari mulut mungil nya. Kedua lututnya tertekuk, dan Melody menangis sekeras-keras nya.

"Oh diam lah Melody, kau hanya membuatku semakin gila!" tukas sang kakak dengan tangan kanan yang masih menutupi hidungnya. Sentak kan sang kakak hanya membuat tangisan sang adik semakin keras dan menggelegar memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan dirumah.

Dia benar-benar panik dan marah pada adik nya. Bukannya dia tak menyayangi satu-satu nya saudara perempuan yang dia miliki. Tetapi, tindakan yang dilakukan Melody benar-benar membuat nya berang. Meskipun sang adik tak mengetahui bahwa kakak nya mempunyai alergi akut pada sesuatu yang Melody bawa pulang.

"Berhentilah menangis dan singkirkan _kucing_ itu sekarang juga!"

Lagi sang kakak meneriakkan perintah pada adikknya. Tapi hanya sebuah jeritan yang lebih keras yang menjadi jawaban atas perintah itu.

Dalam benak nya anak laki-laki itu merutuki dirinya, merutuki Melody dan merutuki kucing sialan yang sedang duduk dengan santai nya sambil menjilati sebelah lengan nya. Terkutuk kau kucing dungu. Dia mengucap ribuan sumpah serapah di pikirannya.

.

.

Black Cat

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tak datang kemari." Seorang wanita berbisik –dengan kepala yang menunduk- pada pria di sebelah nya, pria yang sedang melingkarkan tangan nya bahu wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Seolah dia takut melukai tubuh rapuh wanita nya. "Lihat, semua orang memerhatikan kita."

Memang benar, jika ada beberapa orang yang sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan wajah yang bersemu. Seorang wanita yang terlihat lemah sedang di papah oleh seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan tuxedo berwarna coklat kehitaman serta sepatu pentopel hitam yang terlihat sangat mahal berjalan di sebuah supermarket –bagian daging dan seafood. Tentu saja, pakaian yang dikenakan sang pria membuat beberapa orang disekitar nya melirik dan menaksir berapa harga yang perlu dikeluarkan untuk mendapat kan satu set pakaian itu.

Sebenarnya pria itu reflex meninggalkan rapat pentingnya ketika dia mendapat telepon dari Ino –sahabat karib istrinya- bahwa Sakura mengalami perdebatan yang sengit dengan penjual ikan di Supermarket. Hanya karena Sakura menganggap, nama jenis ikan yang penjual disana terapkan tidak benar. Dan Naruto benar-benar khawatir akan hal itu, dia tahu bagaimana sifat istrinya. Sakura tidak akan berhenti sampai lawannya mengakui kesalahan nya –dan mati. Persis seperti sikap Raja Louis XIV yang mempunyai kekuasaan Absolute. Jadi tanpa perduli dengan rapat persentase nya, akhirnya dia meninggalkan rapat itu dengan alasan ' _perut nya berkontraksi_ ' dan meminta maaf tidak bisa melanjutkan.

Pria itu terkikik pelan, kepala nya tertunduk untuk membalas bisikan wanita yang berada di dekapan nya. "Tak apa-apa, siapa tahu kita akan masuk TV Nasional karena ini." Wanita itu menyikut pelan perut pria disebelah nya. "Bukankah bagus?"

"Kau konyol Naruto."

"Ya aku konyol dan aku sangat mencintai mu, Sakura-chan."

Wanita itu berdecak pelan dengan pandangan mengarah lurus kedepan. "Maaf tuan, seperti nya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang salah tentang ku?" Pria itu menyatukan kedua alisnya, memasang wajah tak mengerti dan memaparkan ekpresi untuk meminta penjelasan dari wanita nya. "Aku bukan Sakura. Aku sekarang. Ingat itu."

Naruto benar-benar ingin tertawa sekeras-keras nya mendengar penuturan –istri nya. Begitu juga wanita yang menyebut dirinya itu,dia terlihat sedang tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengecupku?" tanya pria itu dengan nada menggoda, wanita itu menggeleng untuk menolak nya dengan mantap. Pria itu mengendurkan lingkaran tangannya di bahu istrinya. "Kalau begitu, aku takkan mengizinkan mu menjadi mulai dari sekarang."

Wanita itu berhenti berjalan, kemudian memadang mata biru pria berwajah cekung disampingnya. "Terserah jika itu maumu." Si pria mengendikkan bahu nya, mengatakan bahwa dia tak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan wanita disamping nya. Masih menatap sinis pria itu dia berkata. "Tapi, jika kau ingin melakukan itu. Kau harus memanggilku _Lady Uzumaki_ mulai dari sekarang."

Kedua suami istri itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Dan didetik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama sambil melenggang meninggalkan beberapa pengunjung Supermarket yang terheran-heran melihat mereka berdua.

Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun mereka menjalani pernikahan yang sudah mereka ikat ketika sepuluh hari menjelang kelulusan di perguruan tinggi. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengikat nya setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, tetapi pada saat itu terlalu mustahil karena pada saat itu dia sedang tenggelam dalam dosa, tenggelam dalam raga seekor hewan. Raga seekor kucing hitam.

Dia tak dapat melupakan kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat dirinya merinding dan tak makan selama beberapa hari. Semua berawal ketika Naruto menelantarkan seekor kucing milik kerabat nya, kucing yang dititipkan padanya. Dari awal dia memang tak terlalu menyukai kucing, malah menjurus kearah perasaan benci. Entah kenapa perasaan benci itu terus-menerus merambat didalam dirinya. Mencekik dirinya untuk menjauh dari hewan manja itu.

Dan pada suatu hari, kucing milik kerabat nya, ia temukan dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Hewan itu sudah tergeletak lemas didalam kandangnya, dengan badan yang kurus kerontang. Pria ini dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, ketika kucing itu melihat wajahnya pada masa-masa antara hidup dan mati. Kucing itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sambil mengeong pelan. Seperti berkata; ini bukan salahmu, kau tak perlu khawatir.

Naruto keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu untuk membuka kan bagian pintu istrinya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan pada sang _Lady Uzumaki_. Sakura membalas uluran tangan suaminya dan tersenyum. Ucapan kata-kata konyol mereka terpotong oleh suara tangis. Suara tangis yang amat mereka kenal, itu suara tangisan gadis kecil mereka. Tanpa berkata apapun kedua orangtua itu berlari kedalam rumah, meninggalkan beberapa kantung belanjaan didalam mobil yang belum terkunci alarm.

Sakura masuk dengan tergesa, diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang. Ketika pintu depan terbuka, didapat mendengar dengan jelas suara gadis kecilnya meraung-raung menumpahkan air mata. Oh kelihatan nya ini tak baik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memansang raut panik ketika didapatinya kedua anak-anak yang berada di ruang tamu. Tak ada yang menjawab, Sakura menghampiri Melody. Mendekapnya dan berbisik menenangkan gadis kecil itu, matanya sudah mulai memerah karena menangis.

"Kakak berteriak padaku!"

"Aku tak akan berteriak, jika kau tidak membawa _kucing_ itu kedalam rumah!"

"Memang nya kenapa?!"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti berteriak!"

"Kakak berteriak lagi padaku!"

Akhirnya sang _Lady Uzumaki_ mengerti, akar masalah ini. Dia memberikan isyarat mata pada suami nya yang baru saja muncul di ambang pintu. Menyuruh nya untuk membawa Melody ke kamar nya –tak lupa dengan kucing nya. Naruto mengangguk, dan lekas membawa putri kecil nya untuk menjauh dari ruangan tamu yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi tempat karoke.

Sakura berdiri mendekati putra nya ketika dia sudah cukup yakin suami dan putri nya sudah sampai dilantai atas.

"Aku tak bersalah, Melody yang membawa nya. Aku menjadi korban disini." Anak laki-laki itu mencoba meyakin kan ibu nya. Puncak hidung nya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah dan kulit nya juga, sebagian di bagian kulit nya sudah bermunculan bintik-bintik merah kecil. Dia menggeram kesal. "Lihat keadaan ku, aku kacau sekarang!"

Mata hazel anak laki-laki itu menatap Ibu nya, seolah sedang menuntut untuk mengembalikan keadaan tubuh nya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Normal dan tak ada warna merah menyala. Sakura berjongkok mengambil tas Melody, kemudian menaruh nya di kursi.

"Ibu tahu kau menjadi korban, Ibu tahu kau terganggu dan kesakitan." Ibu nya berjongkok di depan putra sulung nya, menarik pelan tangan kanan. Memeriksa bintik-bintik merah yang mulai memberikan efek gatal yang membakar. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan berarti, kau harus berteriak pada saudari mu sendiri kan? Kau tahu, dia masih kecil. Dan dia tak mengetahui masalah alergi mu, Shinachiku. Dia hanya berniat bermain dengan kucing itu. Tak lebih."

Anak laki-laki itu diam, mulai menyesali apa yang dia perbuat. Menyesali setiap kata-kata yang sudah dia ucapkan pada adiknya yang masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Dia menyesalinya. Ibu nya benar, meskipun Melody yang bersalah, tetapi sebenarnya bukan mutlak kesalahannya. Bagaimana jika sesudah kejadian ini adiknya akan benci pada nya? Bagaimana jika dia kehilangan satu-satu nya saudara nya? Bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Tidak akan ada yang memanggil nya Romeo, dan tak ada lagi orang dia panggil Juliet.

Anak itu –Shinachiku– maju selangkah untuk memeluk Ibu nya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai di banjiri air mata.

"Aku… Aku menyesal Ibu. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku…."

Suara tangis Shinachiku terendam di bahu Sakura. Sakura menghela napas lega, sambil mengelus-elus rambut berwarna kuning anaknya. Dia tahu hari ini pasti terjadi, pertengkaran antar saudara. Sebenarnya Sakura cukup kaget, bahwa akan selama ini Shinachiku dapat menahan semua rasa jengkel yang dilakukan adik nakalnya. Karena yang dia tahu, putra nya ini sangat menyayangi Melody.

Sakura menarik putra nya dari pelukannya lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo obati alergi mu sekarang."

Anak laki-laki itu mengelap sisa-sisa air mata nya yang masih berjatuhan. Tersenyum dan mengangguk layak nya dia sedang menyetujui tawaran untuk piknik ke Kebun Binatang.

.

.

Noragami

.

.

Sementara itu, Ayah Schinachiku –Naruto- benar-benar kerepotan menghadapi putri kecil nya. Naruto sudah melakukan berbagai pose, lelucon, dan membujuknya dengan boneka yang ada dikamar nya. Tuxedo coklat nya sudah hilang dari tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan dasi yang melingkar di leher nya sudah sangat kendor oleh rasa frustasi. Kenapa Melody tak mau berhenti menangis?

Akhirnya Naruto membopong si _kucing hitam_ yang menjadi bintang tamu masalah ini. Dia meletakkan kucing diranjang, tepat disebelah putrinya. Dan mulai bercerita.

"Apa kau tahu cerita tentang kucing berbulu hitam? Kucing berbulu hitam adalah kucing keturunan dewa yang turunkan ke bumi karena dia selalu bermalas-malasan? Dia adalah seorang dewa yang tidak suka gosok gigi, suka melalaikan tugasnya dan selalu mengantuk dimana pun dia berada.

Karena hal itu dengan berat hati Raja Langit menurunkan Dewa itu ke bumi, tetapi entah kenapa Raja Langit menurunkan nya dalam bentuk kucing. Awal nya warna bulu kucing itu berwarna putih bersih, tetapi lama-kemalaan warna bulu nya berubah menjadi warna coklat, lalu karena dia malas dan tak mau mandi bulu nya berubah lagi menjadi warna hitam. Ketika warna bulu nya menjadi hitam, tak ada seorang pun yang mendekati nya. Mereka menakuti nya karena kucing itu terlihat menyeramkan. Lalu mulai dari hari itu Dewa kucing selalu menangis karena kesepian."

Tangisan Melody mereda, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan cerita Ayah nya. Wajah bulat putri nya menengadah memerhatikan Ayah nya bercerita. Meminta lanjutan cerita dari karangan bebas Ayah nya.

"Tetapi pada suatu hari ada seorang gadis kecil yang datang menghampiri nya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Dewa kucing itu berhenti menangis. Gadis kecil itu selalu datang setiap hari sambil membawakannya makanan, dan mereka bermain hingga matahari tenggelam. Dewa kucing itu pun tidak kesepian. Mereka bahagia dan bermain bersama-sama selamanya."

Naruto mengakhiri cerita dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah, khawatir Melody tak menyukai akhir cerita konyolnya lalu kembali menangis.

"Apa dewa juga mempunyai peliharaan kucing, Ayah?"

Naruto menghela napas lega, ternyata putri nya tak mengeluh soal cerita nya. "Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?"

Mata putri nya semakin berbinar. "Apa mereka juga pernah sarapan dengan Pie Leci, Ayah?"

Oh baiklah ini pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah Naruto dengar. Naruto tak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Dia hanya menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri perlahan sambil tertawa. Mengalihkan kembali perhatian putri nya, dia kembali melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau juga tahu? Disebagian negara seperti Australia dan Inggris menganggap kucing hitam ini sebagai pembawa keberuntungan?" tanya sang Ayah sambil menganggkat Kucing Hitam nya. Melody menggeleng, Naruto memindahkan Kucing nya ke pangkuan Melody, kemudian mengelus kepalanya perlahan. "Lihat, bagaimana jika kucing ini juga menjadi jimat keberuntungan mu?"

Melody menundukan kepalanya "Tapi, kakak tak menyukai nya."

"Jika begitu, sembunyikan dia. Jangan sampai kakak mu merasakan keberadaannya."

Melody mengangkat kepalanya lalu berdiri dan melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas ranjang. "Kau pintar Ayah!" Ucapnya sambil mengecup sebelah sisi pipi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian memeluk putri nya. Memang benar, sudah sepuluh tahun dia menikah. Dan sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir ini dia menjadi seorang Ayah. Tetapi dia benar-benar belum terbiasa menghadapi sikap merajuk ke dua anaknya. Hal itu terkadang membuatnya gelagapan dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Kegiatan Ayah dan Anak itu terhenti, ketika seorang wanita berambut bubblegum berdiri diambang pintu. Melambaikan tangan, menyuruh si gadis kecil mendekat. Sesaat Naruto dan Melody saling bertatapan, seperti sedang mengobrol menggunakan telepati. Naruto memberikan isyarat pada sang putri untuk pergi menemui Ibu nya –Ibu mereka berdua. Dan sebelum Melody menyetujui perintah Ayah nya, dia kembali mengecup salah satu bagian pipi yang belum terkecup oleh bibir nya pada saat sebelumnya.

.

.

Black Cat

.

.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau melihat anak-anak?" Naruto bertanya ketika dia melihat Istri nya baru saja selesai menggunakan kamar mandi."Aku tak melihat salah satu dari mereka, semenjak kau mengajak pergi Melody tadi."

Sakura duduk diatas ranjang, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Mereka sedang pergi ke taman." tutur Sakura, dia dapat melihat bayangan Naruto –dicermin meja rias- yang sedang mencoba mengartikan perkataan Sakura.

"Bukan kah mereka sedang bertengkar?" Tanya nya dengan alis yang menyatu.

"Seharusnya kau melihat mereka ketika berbaikan Naruto." Sakura tersenyum puas di depan cermin, kemudian mengambil sebuah blouse berwarna putih dan memakai nya. "Mereka terlihat sangat manis. Apalagi ketika Shinachiku mengajak Melody untuk mengambil barang-barang nya yang dia tinggalkan di taman."

Naruto menerka-nerka kejadian itu, sayangnya dia benar-benar kehilangan fokus untuk mengingat wajah anak-anak nya sendiri. Karena saat ini dia pikirannya sedang terganggu oleh tubuh sang istri. Dia tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya, kemudian mengambil tempat diranjang. Dia membiarkan tubuh nya terlentang begitu saja.

"Berarti hanya kita berdua di sini?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, dan tak lupa di barengi oleh senyuman bodoh.

Sakura terkesiap samar, apakah hanya ada kegiatan cabul yang ada di kepala kuningnya itu?

"Lalu?"

"Tidak Sakura-chan, aku hanya memastikannya."

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto menjawab nya, Sakura diam-diam mengambil sebuah bantal yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauan nya. Lantas ketika Naruto membuka mulut untuk kembali mengucap sesuatu, bantal itu sudah melayang tepat ke wajahnya. Menghentikan kode-kode konyol lainnya.

Suami nya meringis dan istri nya tertawa. Menertawai hal yang telah dia lakukan pada suami nya. Persis seperti kejadian ketika pertama kali mereka pergi berkencan.

Suara tawa nya terhenti, ketika sang suami merajuk. Dan dengan senang hati, Sakura akan menghibur suami nya agar kembali ceria –agar diri nya bisa melayangkan beberapa bantal lagi tentu nya.

Kehidupannya benar-benar berubah setelah dia menemukan tali takdir dengan pria itu. Karena pria itu memberikan nya berbagai kisah haru dan senang. Pria yang sangat dia cintai dari dahulu, sekarang dan masa depan kelak. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 _The End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terimakasih sudah membaca dari awal hingga akhir cerita ini. Semoga semua nya mendapat hiburan yang cukup dari fiction ini. Terimakasih juga pada anggota grup #sister yang sudah menghabiskan tenaga nya untuk bersama-sama menyelesaikan Event 4 Love-shot ini. Terimakasih juga pada panitia penyelenggara Event. Dan tentunya saya mengharapkan Arc. Narusaku di ffn semakin banyak seperti masa kejayaan kita pada beberapa tahun silam.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan di dalam ff dan tutur kata yang mungkin menyinggung pembaca sekalian.

.

.

.

.

 _Narusaku all the way!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Omake_

.

.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Cerita mu sebenarnya cukup menarik."

Pria itu mengerjap beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna perkataan istrinya.

"Kau mendengarnya? Dari bagian mana kau mendengarnya?"

"Dari bagian yang paling menarik." Sakura memasang pose berpikirnya, kemudian tertawa sembari berkata. "Bagian Dewa yang tidak pernah menggosok gigi."


End file.
